Beautiful Valentine!
by PurpleAngel1
Summary: "Love is totally unpredictable, happens when you least expect it" A two-shot journey of four friends till their way to love! Return gift to all those who gave me beautiful birthday gifts. Kuki, Nimisha di, Areej and Roohi di. OC Based, Two Shot. bashing not paid heed
1. Sparked

**a/n: The most romantic dates or the year are On, the valentines week.** and So, to wish my **loved people** on FF the best of these days. **OC Based, two-shot.  
Bashings are not appreciated. **

**Kuki, Aru, Roohi di and Nimisha Di.** **Thankyou to all of your lovely birthday gifts.** _Toh Return Gift banta hai na? :p_

* * *

 **~ Beautiful Valentine ~  
KuVin, ArChin, RuVi and KabiSha based. **

**. . . . .**

 **Saturday, 9:00 am**

Saturdays were boring for these four girls **Kuki, Arva, Ruhana and Nimisha. _best of all friends,_** they lived together in a rented house, all have bonded over the same college, though different streams of study.

 **Ruhana,** was the eldest of all. In her last year. She is caring and serious towards work. **Nimisha,** comes second, is in her third year, sweet in nature and always happy kind of person. **Kuki** came third, second year student. Loves dancing and sports, good at heart. **Arva** was the youngest, first year student. Studios and Notorious simultaneously.

Though they had age gaps, they had differences, none of them bothered. what was most important for them was friendship.

"aaj hum kya karein **Roo?"** a sleepy **Nimisha** asked **Ruhana.**

"Kal Valentines Day hai, aap logon ke kya plans hein?" **Arva** looked extremely delighted.

The two thought something and smiled.

"leking mein toh busy hun" **Kuki** got up, and washed her face. "mera badminton match hai" **she** continued, looking at the faces of the three.

"oh accha, All the Best **Kuki" Ruhana** wished her luck.

She smiled.

"arey mujhe yaad aaya, mujhe toh revision tests ke liye padhna tha" **Arva** suddenly exclaimed.

"padhaku kahinki" **Nimisha** made a face at Arva, who threw a pillow on her.

The girls first decided to eat breakfast and then do their respective work.

 **35 minutes later,**

 **Kuki** was all prepared to leave for practice of her match, bidding a bye to the rest she left. **Arva** opened her books concerned for her studies. While, **Nimisha** and **Ruhana** left to a nearby mall.

 **. . . . . .**

 **Scene: Badminton Court**

 **Kuki** reached the place, clad in skin tight capri and a tee, hair tied in a high ponytail. She greeted her coach.

 **Coach;** "Morning, **Kuki** yeh hai Siya, meri student hai aur bohot accha khelti hai. Agar aaj iske saath practice karogi toh kal final mein zarur jeetogi"

 **Kuki** agreed and greeted Siya as well, who ignored. They got to their court and started with the match.

Suddenly, due to sunlight **Kuki** dropped the shuttlecock, _Siya_ smirked. **Kuki** went to get the shuttle when she spotted someone approaching them. As **he** got nearer, she got a shock to see it was **Kavin.** The **playboy** of the college, he had girls drooling over him.

 **Kuki** never liked him, but from the day he had helped her when she fell hard while playing her _harsh feelings_ turned soft and discovered he was good at heart.  
They started to meet as friends and she somewhere felt he was lonely, and to hide his feelings he had engaged himself in sports.

Due to his poor results in studies, she started to help him out and overtime developed feelings for him. These feelings weren't the temporary crush feelings other girls had, it was something _more special._

 **"KUKI?"** Somebody called her out, she stopped thinking and turned towards the source of voice. It was Siya, standing irritated.

"Oh, Sorry. chalo, lets continue" **Kuki** was just about to serve when **Kavin** called out.

"hey **Kuki"**

 **Kuki** smiled and turned towards him, he smiled back.

"Hi Kavin, tum yahan kaisey?" **She** asked him, with her ever so beautiful smile.

"mein toh tumhein cheer karne aaya hun, kal tumhara match hai na?" **Kavin** drew closer.

"haan/... suddenly she was cut in between.

"Kuki, kya tum apne iss Boyfriend ko keh sakti ho ki thodi derr baad aaye?" **Siya** shouted, agitating **Kuki.**

"dekho Siya- **Kuki** began,

"whatever it is, continue with the game" **Siya** said.

 **"Kavin,** tum wahan baith jao, hum baadmein baat karte hein" **Kuki said**

and continued with the match...

* * *

 **Scene: back to the Rented Room.**

 **Arva** with her specs on, was studying so seriously that she didn't bother to pick up her phone which was ringing for the past 5 minutes. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

An irritated **Arva** got up, kept her books aside and went to open the door. She was shocked to see **Sachin** at the door, she gasped.

"ummm.. I am sorry maine tumhein disturb kiya Arva" **Sachin** spoke out seeing her shocked.

"nahi, it's okay **Sachin.** Ander aao" Still shocked, **she** welcomed him inside and asked him to sit on the sofa.

"kaho, kaisey aana hua?" **She** asked.

He just smiled, she was looking all messed up in disheveled hair, those specs on and still in night clothes. She looked at herself and smiled awkwardly but No matter, however she looked, she had that **special place** in _his heart._

 _"_ Sachiin?" **Arva** called him.

"haan, wo mein keh raha tha Aru, I mean Arva ki kya mujhe tumhare biology ke notes mil sakte hein?" **Sachin** asked.

 **She** smiled, it sounded beautiful to her ears when he called her **Aru.**

"Par tum mujhe phone kar dete aur kal college mein le lete" **Arva** asked, after a couple of seconds.

"maine Phone kiya tha par tumne uthaya nahi, mujhe tumhari chinta hui aur-" **He** blurted out, and ended openly.

 **She** couldn't resist smiling again, how much he cared for her!

Arva lent him her notes, and he left bidding her a bye. He went away and she gazed at him through her window.

* * *

 **Scene: Mall**

 **Nimisha:** "mein bore ho rahi hun Roo"

 **Ruhana** did not reply, she was busy texting to someone. Suddenly, **Nimisha** felt somebody was following them, she turned but found no one.

 **Nimisha:** "Kisse baat kar rahi ho?"

 **Ruhana:** "ummm.. wo.. friend hai"

 **Nimisha:** "accha Vineet?"

 **Ruhana** simply nodded, **Nimisha** pouted, now she had nothing to do. Suddenly, **Nimisha** spotted a beautiful necklace in a shop. She went to buy it, while **Ruhana** went towards a coffee shop.

While she was moving towards the shop, someone pulled her and dragged her to a nearby dark stairs, which led to the basement parking. the stairs were isolated as nobody used them, **Nimisha** couldn't even shout as he mouth was closed with a hand. She was pushed hard to a wall.

"dekho please chillana mat" a **soft voice** landed in Nimisha's ears, she quickly recognized who was **he.**

 **"Kabir?'** She asked.

"Pehchaan liya, huh" **Kabir** replied, turning on the flashlight of his mobile phone.

"Tum mujhe yahan aese kyun laaye ho?" **Nimisha** asked scared, his hot breath landed on her face.

"kyuki **Nimisha** tum mujhe ignore kar rahi ho" **Kabir** said sadly.

 **Nimisha** and **Kabir** have always been good friends, but lately a new girl **Sakshi** had entered the scene, who always wanted to win over Kabir. She had been forcing **Kabir** to spend time with her, which saddened **Nimisha.** Unknowingly, she got jealous and started to ignore **Kabir.**

"kyuki ab mein tumhare liye important nahi, koi aur hai-" **Nimisha** started to speak but was cut in between by him.

"tum aesa soch bhi kaisey sakti ho?" **Kabir** questioned angrily.

"hua na tumhe dukh? Aesa hi dukh mujhe bhi hua tha jab tumne mujhe ignore kiya aur uss ladki ko mujhse zayada priority di" **Nimisha's** eyes brimmed with tears, she freed herself from his grip and left.

"Ruko **Nimisha" Kabir** shouted, following her.

* * *

 **Scene:** **Coffee Shop**

 **Ruhana** suddenly received a message from **Nimisha** which said that she was upset and was leaving for home. **Ruhana** panicked, she quickly got up and went towards home too.

She reached home but didn't find **Nimisha,** without telling anything to **Arva, Ruhana** went to find her and called her. In all this, she forgot to text back **Vineet** who called and got to know the situation. **Vineet** asked her to meet at the beach.

* * *

 **Scene: Beach.**

A worried **Ruhana** was waiting for **Vineet** and was constantly trying Nimisha's phone. **Vineet** came.

 **Ruhana: "** mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha Vineet, kya Karun?"

 **Vineet:** "calm down Roohi, please."

He kept hands on her shoulders and asked her to sit down. **Ruhana** calmed a little. **Vineet** gave her some water to drink.

 **Vineet:** "tum itni chinta mat karo Roohi, wo kahin gayi hogi"

 **Ruhana** was almost about to expel tears. Suddenly, it was **Nimisha's** call. **Ruhana** picked it up and understood that **Nimisha** wanted to be alone, she calmed down.

 **Vineet:** "dekha maine kaha tha na? tum toh yunhi chinta karne lagi"

 **Ruhana** just smiled, he was mesmerized in her beautiful smile.

 **Vineet:** "ab jab beach par saath hein toh kyun na **Parasailing** karein?"

 **Ruhana: "** Nahi Vineet, mujhe height se darr hai. Tum jaao"

 **Vineet: "** darro mat, mein hun tumhare saath"

 **Ruhana:** "nahi Vineet, nahi jaana mujhe.. please"

Vineet held her hand and pleaded. Ruhana agreed, but on a condition that **he** would **hold her hand** throughout.

* * *

 **a/n:** hope you like this, I know it is not as good as your b'day gifts to me. Still I tried my best :) All your reviews are most awaited.

 **Thankyou for reading.**

 **. . . . .**


	2. Valentines

**a/n: Heya,** I am glad you all liked this small gesture from my side. Finally, part two of the story. **hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **~ Beautiful Valentine ~  
Update 2: love forever! **

**OC based, bashing is paid no heed. wasting time gets synonymous to bashing.**

 **. . . . .**

 **Beach, RuVi**

 **Vineet** was taking to the water sports manager of the beach, paying him money for the parasailing ride of two. **Ruhana** was standing few steps away and was trying to tie her flying hair in the wind. **Vineet** comes out, smiles looking at her.

 **Ishq bulava jaane kab aave**  
 **Ishq bulava aave jab aave..**  
 **Main ta kol tere rehna**  
 **Main ta kol tere rehna**  
 **Main ta baitha kol tere…**

 **Vineet:** "kuch madad chahiye?"

 **Ruhana:** "kya?"

 **Vineet** bites his tongue, smiles sheepishly now.

 **Vineet:** "kya? kuch bhi toh nahi.."

"chaliye sahab, boat ready hai" a **man** calls the two, **Vineet** nods and lends his hand to **Ruhana.** she blushed, placing her hand hesitantly into his. They move into the boat, a long way to the middle of the sea.

The man tied the parachute to the boat and asked RuVi to sit down in the parachute's seat.

 **Ruhana:** "Nahi.. Vineet tum jao, mujhe darr lagta hai"

 **Vineet:** "common Roohi, aajao haath do."

quite scared, **Ruhana** forwarded her hand and he helped her sit with him.

 **Vineet:** "Darro mat, close you eyes. Jab bolunga tabhi kholna"

 **Tainu takda ravaan**  
 **Baaton pe teri hansda ravaan**  
 **Pagal main khud nu banaanda ravaan**  
 **Tu hansdi rave, main hansaanda ravaan**  
 **Tainu takda rawaan…**

He placed a hand over her eyes, she shivered on his touch and the Parachute flew up. **Ruhana** was too scared to open her eyes, she held his arm tightly.

 **Vineet:** "okay, Roo ab eyes kholo"

 **Ruhana:** "nahii"

 **Vineet:** "please mere liye ek baar"

Ruhana opens her eyes, and finds herself with him up in the air on a parachute.

 **Vineet:** "Ruhana, I love you"

 **Ruhana** quite surprised with this, turns her head towards him.

 **Ruhana:** "tum pagal hogaye ho kya? mujhe yahan itna darr lag raha hai aur tumhein inn sab baaton ki padi hai"

 **Vineet** laughs and hugs her from her shoulders. After a while, he heard her whisper in his ear, "I love you too Vineet".

He smiles and tightens his grip on her. Now without any fear they enjoyed their ride together.

 **Ajeeb rangaan di tu hai badi**  
 **Lage alag hi jahaan di**  
 **Ajeeb rangaan di tu hai badi**  
 **Lage alag hi jahaan di**

 **. . . . .**

 **Badminton Court, KuVin**

 **Kuki** and Siya were engrossed in their practice match, which was rather a cold fight. **Kavin** was just sitting under the sun watching her play.

Suddenly, after missing many shots, **Siya** started to play unfairly. **Kuki** didn't protest and continued to play. Siya was just about to lose the match when she threw her racquet on the floor hard.

"Tum bohot unfairly khel rahi ho **Kuki" Siya** shouted.

 **Kuki:** "what-/

 **Kavin** stood up on his feet seeing the heated argument.

"haan, mein coach se kehti hun, abhi tumhein disqualify kar dengey wo" shouting Siya said.

 **Kavin:** "enough! yeh kya bole jaa rahi ho tum **Kuki** ko, mind your tongue Siya"

Siya: "shut up"

Siya threw the shuttlecock on **Kuki's** face and left the court stamping her feet. Kuki lost her temper now,

"ruk ja Siya-" **Kuki** started to speak when **Kavin** placed his finger on her lips. She suddenly trembled.

 **Ae to nazraan nazraan di gal ve**  
 **Tu vi sun le zaraa**  
 **Main taa kol tere rehna**  
 **Main taa kol tere rehna**  
 **Main taa rehna kol tere…**

 **Kavin:** "ladne ka koi fayda nahi hai. Mein acche se jaanta hun fair game kisne kheli aur kisne nahi"

at this, **Kuki** broke into tears.

"lekin *sob* tumhare jaanne se kya hoga? *sob* Agar mein disqualify hogayi toh-" **Kuki** sobbed, keeping her hands on her face.

Kavin puts his hands on her shoudlers, and hugs her. She hides her face in his chest.

"Shh, chup ho jao **Kuki,** mein baat karunga coach se" **Kavin** tired comforting her.

 **Kuki** separates from the hug, **Kavin** cups her face and wipes off the tear with his thumb.

 **Kavin:** "don't worry, mein humesha tumhare saath hun, I love you **Kuki"**

Nobody has seen this guy falling for a girl, she was indeed special. She holds his arms, and looks into his eyes.

She could clearly see all the love for her in hs eyes, and hugged him.

"I love you too Kavin" **Kuki** said in the hug. Promising to be with him forever.

 **Tainu takdi rawaan**  
 **Naina 'ch tere main vasdi ravaan**  
 **Paagal main khud nu banaunda ravaan**  
 **Tu hansdi rave, main hansanda ravaan**  
 **Tainu takda ravaan**

 **. . . . . . . .**

 **Outside the mall, KabiSha.**

 **Nimisha** was just roaming around on the footpath aimlessly, not knowing what to do. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see a man with his face covered in black mask standing. Before she could scream, she was pulled inside a car forcefully.

 **Nimsiha:** "kon ho tum aur kya chahte ho?"

 **Man:** "Maafi chahta hun bas"

and he removed his mask, revealing himself.

 **Nimisha: "Kabir?"**

 **Kabir: "** dekho Nimisha, please maaf kardo. Meri tumhein ignore karne ki koi intension nahi thi"

 **Nimisha** turned her face towards the window.

 **Kabir:** "tum jo kahogi wo karunga, please Nimisha"

Nimisha didn't reply, now she was having fun teasing him.

 **Kabir:** "accha dekho, tumhare liye gift hai."

 **Nimisha** slowly turned her head towards him and saw him holding a bunch on rose flowers, which had a small note pasted on it, which wrote 'sorry'.

 **Nimisha** smiled, **Kabir** heaved a sigh of relief. The car comes to a stop near a park with a big fountain.

 **Ishq duaavan jaane kab aave**  
 **Ishq duaavan aave jab aave**  
 **Main ta kol tere rehna**  
 **Main ta kol tere rehna**  
 **Main taa baitha kol tere…**

 **Nimisha** walked out of the car, near the fountain and sits on it's elevated edge. It was calm, and tiny water droplets fell on her face. **Kabir** came following her.

 **Kabir:** "ab toh maaf kardo please"

 **Nimisha** turned her head away from him.

 **Kabir:** "idhar dekho Nimisha"

Nimisha turned to see him holding his ears, making a baby cute face. "I love you Nimisha, please maaf kardo na" **He** blurted out, unknowingly and realized what he said reading the expressions on her face.

Nimisha smiled and held his arms and pulled it down from his ears.

 **Nimisha:** "promise karo sir kabhi aesa nahi karogey?"

 **Kabir:** "okay baba promise"

 **Nimisha:** "I love you too" **She** blushed saying, and turned her faced downwards.

and he hugged her.

 **Tainu takda ravaan**  
 **Baaton pe teri hansda ravaan**  
 **Pagal main khud nu banaanda ravaan**  
 **Tu hansdi rave, main hansanda ravaan**  
 **Tenu takda ravan**

 **. . . . . .**

 **Next day, College.**

 **"Arreeejj?"** A girl came shouting **Areej's** name.

 **Areej** was walking in the college adjusting her specs and turned to see who it was. It was Priya, Sachin's classmate.

 **Priya:** "yeh tumhare notes, Sachin ne diye hein"

 **Areej** takes her notes and thanks Priya, but wondered why didn't he come to give them himself.

 **an hour later,**

 **Areej** was sitting in her class, when the Biology teacher entered. When he started teaching, Areej opened her notes and found a page which read,

Areej, It has been 3 months I had been silently trying to hide my feelings, but It has been love at first sight with you. You're special to me, whenever I see you I just want you to be with me forever. I Love You, and will continue to love you forever and forever has no end.  
happy valentines day, would be waiting for you in the park outside college.  
love,  
Sachin.

 **Tainu takda ravaan  
Baaton pe teri hansda ravaan**  
 **Pagal main khud nu banaanda ravaan**  
 **Tu hansdi rave, main hansanda ravaan**  
 **Tenu takda ravan**

 **Areej** was shocked reading this, is was unexpected for her. She hugged the note without anyone's notice and kept it inside her bag.

After the class, she tried to find him in the whole college but was unsuccessful.

 **after college, park.**

 **Areej** entered the park and was looking in every possible direction to find him and finally spotted him near the flower valley. She ran to him and jumped at him from behind and hugged him tight. **Sachin** smiled knowing who it was and turned towards her side and wrapped his arms around her.

 **Areej:** "I love you **Sachin"**

 **Sachin** placed a kiss on her forehead, and said " I love you too Aru, mein jaanta tha ki tum zarur aaogi"

"mein kaisey na aati?" **Areej** innocently smiled at him, adjusting her specs.

"tumhari aankhein inn chashmo ke bina zayada khubsurat lagti hein" **Sachin** whispered in her ear while pulling her down till the bench.

 **Ishq bulava jaane kab aave**  
 **Ishq bulava aave jab aave..**  
 **Main ta kol tere rehna**  
 **Main ta kol tere rehna**  
 **Main ta baitha kol tere…**

 **Areej** blushed, **Sachin** plucked a rose from nearby.

"tumhare liye" Innocently **he** gives it to her. **Areej** accepts it happily and the two enjoy the scenic beauty together.

 **. . . . . .**

 **The Girls** come back home and find out that now each one of them has another special reason to live and love life happily. **This Valentine's day was indeed the most beautiful for them all!**

* * *

 **a/n: phew! hope you all liked this gift of gratitude. Thankyou for reading!**

AreejSachinLover, DayaVineet's Girl, DivaNims: I am glad you liked this! Thankyou so much you three :*

arooj, love duo and purvi, guest: Thankyou for your valuable reviews!

 **Stay tuned for other updates too!**


End file.
